


Cruel

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can be cruel, I don't know why.<br/>Why can't my balloon stay up in a perfectly winded sky?<br/>I can be cruel, I don't know why.<br/>I don't know why<br/>- Cruel, Tori Amos <a href="http://1297.livejournal.com/10885.html?thread=378245#t378245">(thread)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superkappa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Superkappa).



They're on a boardwalk. It's windy and cold but Elle is sucking on a Slush-O like it was high noon in the Mojave. A guy in a stupid hat is selling helium balloons in all the colours of the crayon box. People buy them for their kids, their sweethearts, their sad lonely selves, and walk away smiling with a bag of gas trailing behind them, flapping in the salt air. A strong gust sends one bobbing low, brushing the back of Elle's head and mussing up her hair. She scowls, cocks her fingers like a gun, and pops it with a lancing spark. Sylar grins so she repeats the performance on another, farther away, purple with lobes like Mickey Mouse ears. They spend the afternoon sniping, taking trick shots (behind the back, under the leg, with eyes covered by the other's hands). They make kids cry, sweethearts pout, and sad lonely selves sigh at the futility of living.


End file.
